


What the Hell is a Tokyo?

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Curses, Ficlet, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: Tobio wants to scoff but he can’t and he can’t move his eyebrows either, which annoys him enough that they furrow slightly. Whatever, close enough. He can’t believe that he, Prince Kageyama Tobio, who got cursed for back-talking a witch, is being stolen from a museum some thousand years later. Life is funny in the way that it isn’t at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lock's Ficlet Archive





	What the Hell is a Tokyo?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/165275985727/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "things you said when you thought i was asleep"

“He’s beautiful,” says the voice with something like awe.

Tobio would scowl but he can’t. As in literally. It’s a long story about witches and curses and the fact that Tobio’s temper tends to get the best of him. The point is that now he’s cursed to be in a state like sleep until his true love wakes him. That was, like, forever ago.

The witch left no instructions as to how Tobio is supposed to be woken and so Tobio has been kissed by way too many people to count. It’s disgusting, to be honest, but at least he used to be able to pass the time by counting kisses. Now he gets kissed less often.

From what Tobio has gathered he’s in some kind of museum for ancient magical artifacts, basically given up as a lost cause. The sleeping prince. His legend must be written on a plaque somewhere because sometimes someone reads it aloud as if Tobio hadn’t been there. Also, the details are wrong now and it pisses Tobio off. Sometimes, if Tobio is really pissed off, Tobio can move his eyebrows. This has become known as the cursed dream effect because it is widely believed that Tobio dreams. A load of bullshit.

Tobio misses the days when people would actually try to free him from the curse. Now they just coo over his limp body.

“Don’t just stand there,” someone says and Tobio is reminded that people are looking at him. Again. “Let’s go before we get caught.”

The feeling of being lifted out of his bed throws Tobio for a loop. He would jump if he could but since he can’t even make his heart beat faster he settles for twitching his left eyebrow slightly.

Is he being… moved somewhere?

“Hurry up,” the voice says again.

“Shut up,” the first voice says and it’s a lot closer to Tobio than he expected. It must be the person lifting him. His voice is a little high but undoubtedly a dude’s. He’s also lifting Tobio into the air with the kind of ease that makes Tobio miss walking. “You can’t lift him so I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

“I don’t want to get caught,” the second voice says back. He sounds nervous.

Tobio wants to scoff but he can’t and he can’t move his eyebrows either, which annoys him enough that they furrow slightly. Whatever, close enough. He can’t believe that he, Prince Kageyama Tobio, who got cursed for back-talking a witch, is being stolen from a museum some thousand years later. Life is funny in the way that it isn’t at all.

The person carrying Tobio doesn’t reply. Tobio bounces a little in the guy’s arms as the guy pushes his way through a door, his head lolling back because there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it. It kinda aches and the guy can’t be bothered to fix it for him so Tobio does what any sane person who is not cursed would do.

Tobio lifts his head.

At first Tobio thinks he really is dreaming because he just moved his head on his own, but then the guy shrieks and drops him and Tobio shouts when his butt meets with concrete.

Concrete; not nearly as awesome as people say it is.

Tobio opens his watering eyes to get his first good look at the world of today. 

He sits in an alleyway between two brick buildings, a metal door that they probably just went through set into one of the walls. The air is warm because it must be summer or maybe fall and it’s nighttime but Tobio can’t see the stars. He’s still wearing the ceremonial suit he was cursed in and it’s stiff and uncomfortable just like it has been for the last however many years. It’s loud, down the street beasts made of metal with glowing eyes rush back and forth as they growl and scream. The sounds remind him of the truck they used to cart him to the museum several years ago. For some reason, he didn’t imagine that the truck looked like that.

The guy who stole him is short with orange hair and he seems to glitter in the darkness. His glowing amber eyes have pupils like a cat’s and the first thing that comes to Tobio’s mind is the fae. His soulmate is a member of the fae and Tobio wants a refund. 

Nearby a nebulous cloud that is either a demon or a spirit hovers nervously before disappearing.

“Oh my god, you’re awake,” fae boy cries with way too much awe. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Tobio growls. What a stupid question. “No I am not okay. I’ve been kissed and poked and talked about and other things for a really long time and now my true love is some fae-”

“Half-fae.” the guy interrupts, looking confused.

“-thief with stupid orange hair and I want to go home.”

The guy laughs a little. “My name is Hinata Shouyou and welcome to Tokyo.”

Tobio scowls. “What the hell is a Tokyo?”


End file.
